Sports enthusiasts have long sought novel and eye-catching ways to express loyalty to their teams through logo-bearing products such as headwear, pennants, shirts, jackets, and the like. The advent of formal licensing programs by sports teams at all levels of competition, both amateur and professional, along with the increased following of team sports by the general population, have resulted in a proliferation of logo-bearing products associated with sports teams.
Headwear products that are sports team oriented, most notably conventional baseball-type caps, usually display the color or colors of the team, along with a logo and/or team name located on the forward facing portion of the cap where it meets the visor. The display may be embroidered, screen printed, attached by adhesives, or otherwise permanently placed on the cap.
While conventional sports team oriented headwear has tremendous market appeal, there is a need for a fresh and novel approach to headwear displaying team loyalty.